jacksmith_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacksmith Fanon Wiki:Requests for Rights/Header
If you are here to request that a be de-sysoped, then please do so by asking at the 'Noticeboard, as this page is only used for granting user rights and permissions. Also, .'' Welcome to Jacksmith Fanon Wiki's '''requests for rights page. This is where users request Administrator rights and permissions and other rights. Generally, users who are requesting their rights are reasonably established users in whom this wiki has placed demonstrable trust, and would like to have the ability to use the administrative tools, can request to become Administrators or have other rights here at Jacksmith Fanon. Administrator and Bureaucrat privileges are granted at the sole discretion of the adjudging Bureaucrat. To request various rights, please follow the following steps below EXACTLY: # Create a subpage using the input box below, replacing USERNAME with the first letter capitalized with your own Username, spelled and capitalized exactly as it is when you log in. For example, if your username were User:Greatest Wikian Ever, then you would input Jacksmith Fanon Wiki:Requests for rights/Greatest Wikian Ever. #*If you have had a previous request, do not edit it, or use it. Instead, create a new one with the box below with a slash and a number after your username (usually, 2 if it is your second request, 3 if it is the third, etc), for instance: Jacksmith Fanon Wiki:Requests for Rights/USERNAME/2. After that (and performing the rest of the steps up to step 6), click Request for Rights. Please make sure there is no space after your username, as this makes it hard for Bureaucrats to locate your request. # Do not save the new page yet! Replace "STATEMENT" in the edit box at the bottom of the page with a brief message about yourself on other wikis and why you want to become an administrator here. You must also confirm that you are you. To do this, edit your user page on another wiki you are active at saying, "I am USERNAME on Jacksmith Fanon Wiki," replacing "USERNAME" with your username you are using here. Add the diff for that edit to your statement. # Save the subpage. # Add (replacing "USERNAME" with your own username with the first letter capitalized) to the top of the "Current requests" list, following the instructions there and transcluding the subpage. #* Until your Request for Rights is transcluded, it is considered a draft and will neither be processed, nor commented on. # Your request will then be reviewed by one or more bureaucrats. Bureaucrats may have questions, so please come by and check on your request to see what is happening to it often. Once they have approved/declined your request, they will move it to the "Approved" or "Declined" section on this page depending on how the request was handled, and then it will be eventually archived here. You will then receive a message on your telling you whether your request was approved or declined. If you have any questions about the result of your request, ask the bureaucrat who took care of your request. # If your request was approved, you are free to use the tools of the rights around the wiki, assuming you have read and have agreed to follow the user rights policy. If your request was declined, you are free to request again once you have taken care of the concerns raised in your request. If you have questions, please leave them at the Noticeboard or ask an active bureaucrat. Failure to precisely follow the above steps will be counted against you, and will subject your nomination to procedural denial per Wikipedia:Not now if your request is not fixed within 24 hours. type=create editintro=Jacksmith Fanon Wiki:Requests for Rights/Preload preload=Jacksmith Fanon Wiki:Requests for Rights/Requests-for-rightssubst‎ default=Jacksmith Fanon Wiki:Requests for Rights/USERNAME with the first letter capitalized bgcolor=#f8fcff buttonlabel=Request for Rights width=50